1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a circuit board device having a flexible circuit board and a rigid circuit board bonded to at least a part of the flexible circuit board,.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional circuit board device, a rigid circuit board having a resin plate formed with a circuit layer is mounted to one end portion of a flexible circuit board.
When mounting heat generating components on the rigid circuit board in such a circuit board device, there is a possibility that the components, the flexible circuit board and the rigid circuit board will be damaged by the heat generated from the components.